


#2Poopy

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, excessive poop description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff drops a bomb in Michael's toilet (or the one where Geoff takes a giant shit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2Poopy

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, I need prompts (though to be quite honest I loved writing this goofy fic)
> 
> So, prompt me at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Michael almost screamed as he hid behind the doorway.

“What did I do?” Geoff asked innocently as he tried to saunter past his friend and back to the living room they’d claimed as base not a few hours before.

“Geoff you know what you did.” Michael said to Geoff as though he’d just shot Michael’s lover right in front of him. Geoff shrugged.

“It’s human nature.” Geoff argued as he tried to move past Michael yet again. Michael stopped him.

“It smells like death.” Michael reiterated. Geoff tried not to smirk, tried being the key word, but the smile found his eyes anyway and it irked Michael. “You’re proud of it.” Michael sighed heavily. Of course Geoff of all people was proud of it. Michael’s calm, collective state of mind was slipping. Geoff’s almost smirk and the smell was slowly chipping away at the oasis that was currently keeping him sane. Geoff snickered.

 

 

“What the fuck do you expect me to do?” Michael suddenly yelled. He’d never been able to keep his temper in check. He’d tried to this time, he’d really tried but this was a problem and Geoff was smiling and doing nothing to solve it.

“Dude, its fine.” Geoff replied as though they were talking about burnt toast and not the abomination that was currently stinking out Michael’s house. He’d already decided that they’d have to use enough sprays to ruin the ozone layer to rid his house of the smell.

“It is not fine! There is water on the floor and I’m pretty sure I’m never going to get the smell out of my clothes.” Michael’s nose wrinkled. It would haunt him; it would cling to everything like the floor, the shower curtain – his toothbrush. Oh, Michael’s toothbrush. He’d have to buy a new one; one for everyone in his family for those brushes were surely not clean.

“Michael, calm down – it’s just a poop.” Geoff said and he was so irritatingly pleased with himself.

 

 

The poop, honestly, was not just a poop. It was a caterpillar, a log – a monster! It sat inside the toilet bowl as though it paid rent. When Geoff had tried to flush it away it hadn’t gone easily (or at all) and when the water started to raise Geoff had thought it best to put toilet paper into the bowl.

“Geoff, at what point did it seem logical to add more paper to an overflowing toilet?” Michael strained. He had no idea what he was going to tell his parents. He wasn’t so sure ‘oh hey my friend clogged our toilet with a giant shit’ would go down too well.

“I thought it would soak up the water or something – just relax.” Geoff started to laugh; an angry Michael was a walking comedy act. He only wished he had someone to share it with.

“Relax? Relax? Your torpedo of a shit is slowly approaching the lip of my toilet bowl, the water tainted with your nasty germs is forming a puddle on the floor and my whole fucking house stinks of your faeces.

 

 

Geoff had long since stopped listening to Michael’s rant. His eyes were on his phone and his thumbs were furiously tapping away as he text someone or whatever. Michael was astounded at how rude the boy could be in such a moment – he’d released doom in Michael’s house and he was expecting Michael to deal with it alone? No fucking way! Michael snatched the phone from Geoff’s hands and held it out of his friend’s reach.

“Go and get some paper towels or something to mop up this mess and then you can have your phone back.” Michael said sternly before Geoff could bitch at him for taking what was his.

“You can’t be serious.” Geoff complained – he hated to clean, especially when it was he who had made the mess in the first place. That was what twenty four hour maid services were for.

“You just took the world’s biggest shit in my toilet and the water that it was sitting in is slowly seeping towards my toes.” Michael deadpanned, wriggling his toes for emphasis.

“Yeah, okay – that’s fair enough.” Geoff sighed and he trudged towards Michael’s kitchen.

 

 

Before Michael could pocket Geoff’s phone for safe keeping it vibrated in Michael’s hand. Michael looked at the caller ID and huffed before answering it,

“Gavin?” Michael asked as he held the phone to his ear.

“Why did you share that with me?” Gavin groaned down the phone.

“It’s not Geoff, its Michael. What did he share with you?” Michael asked as he casually leaned against the door frame.

“Did he really shit in your toilet and just leave it there?” Gavin shrieked down the phone. Michael found comfort in the fact that he clearly wasn’t over reacting.

“Yeah, the bowl overflowed too and it fucking stinks.” Michael ranted as he heard Geoff rooting around elsewhere in the house. Michael tried not to giggle when he heard Gavin gag down the phone. The brit, to his credit, did attempt to hide the sound behind his hand.

 

 

“That’s so beyond disgusting,” another gag, “oh god Michael.” Gavin breathed heavily down the phone. Michael shook his head; Gavin had some major problems.

“I know right? Do you want a picture? It’s like sitting on the bowl and everything.” Michael began to explain. He knew it would drive Gavin crazy and he was not disappointed when Gavin cried out in pain down the phone.

“Michael, don’t do this to me!” Gavin whined down the phone. Michael found himself wondering why the Brit didn’t just hang up but then he remembered that Gavin wasn’t allowed to come over because he had homework to do and even shit was a welcome distraction to history.

“Don’t do this to you? I’m sorry – did Geoff shit in your toilet?” Michael complained and he heard Gavin gag when he said the word shit. Idiot, Michael thought.

 

 

Gavin didn’t get to answer as both the Brit and Michael were distracted when a notification sounded on the phones they were holding. Michael frowned as he pulled Geoff’s phone from his ear only to read the following:

“Michael has tagged you in a post.” Michael frowned; how could he have tagged Geoff in a post? Michael opened it (and he assumed Gavin did because the Brit hung up not seconds after he began to cough and retch down the phone). Geoff must have found Michael’s iPod because there, clear as day, was a status that Michael definitely didn’t write.

“Geoff Ramsey just took a giant shit in my toilet, its flooded everything. I have never seen such raw power.” It read and Michael scoffed at Geoff’s cockiness. Michael thought that it couldn’t get any worse until a new notification popped up saying,

“Ray Narvaez Jr. liked a status you were tagged in.”

 

 

“Geoff, if you have enough time to post statuses you have enough time to clean this shit up!” Michael yelled and he heard Geoff laugh at his own cleverness before Michael heard him rummaging again. Despite being annoyed at the status, Michael couldn’t help but want to join in. He snapped a picture of the mess Geoff had made and put it online while tagging all their friends in it. In a stroke of genius Michael added the caption ’#2Poopy’ and that, as far as he was concerned, was the end of the poop joke.


End file.
